Humana
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no logro quedar del todo satisfecha con mi apariencia. Falta algo. Ese brillo que palpita en cada gesto, cada roce, cada mirada. Quisiera saber qué es...Una mirada a los pensamientos de Lust, con Havoc de por medio.


Aquí les dejo algo de LustXHavoc, del manga.

Quise retratar un poco a la Lust del anime en la del manga, espero haberlo conseguido.

Espero que les guste.

Ya, ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Humana**.

El reloj marca las tres y media de la tarde, es hora. Hora de seguir con el plan y empezar a jugar. La habitación está casi vacía, a excepción de una cama, una pequeña cómoda y un gran espejo de cuerpo completo que se encuentra en una de las esquinas. Su marco es de madera antigua y su forma ovalada me regresa la mirada mientras me desvisto.

Mi vestido negro y escotado va cayendo desde mi pecho hasta el piso dejando al descubierto mi figura al desnudo. No necesito de esos artilugios humanos para saberlo: soy hermosa. Lo confirma la suave y blanca piel de mi vientre, mi cabello azabache que cae en rizos caprichosos sobre mi espalda y mis ojos, grandes y rodeados de pestañas largas y espesas.

Pero...por alguna extraña razón, no logro quedar del todo satisfecha con mi apariencia. Falta algo. Casi puedo palparlo al ver mi cara de cerca; ignorando mis labios carnosos y rojizos, puedo percibir que existe algo en aquellas humanas que no tengo yo. Ese brillo que palpita en cada gesto, cada roce, cada mirada. Quisiera saber qué es.

Dejo de observarme y me dirijo a la cómoda, perfectamente ubicada frente a la cama; todo siempre parte del mismo plan. La abro y veo dos vestidos oscuros, demasiado recatados para mi gusto, pero necesarios para cubrir toda huella de mi verdadera naturaleza. Él no debe de saber quién soy yo en realidad. Al menos, no por el momento.

Me visto, rozando con mis propios dedos mi piel, sintiéndolos fríos al tacto. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá el calor de unas manos tibias en su lugar. Quizás eso bastaría para llenar el hueco que a veces siento al mirar aquello que me rodea. Pero por lo pronto, debo seguir y pretender ser alguien o algo que no soy; las condiciones del juego ya están puestas y yo sólo soy una marioneta más, moviéndose bajo cuerdas invisibles que sofocan.

Me abrocho el vestido, dejando cubiertos los signos de mi femineidad. Mis pechos, sin embargo, se vislumbran bajo la tela; redondos y firmes, grandes. Llamativos para cualquier hombre, igual que mis largas piernas que se insinúan dentro de la falda. Lujuria latente que se despierta en cada humano, para no poder ser complacida. Miradas lascivas que resbalan sobre mí, inyectadas de deseo. Pero...por alguna razón, no me basta. No.

Miro nuevamente mi rostro, recogiendo mi cabello hacia atrás, sujetándolo con una cinta a la altura de mi cuello. Algunos rizos rebeldes escapan del control y caen nuevamente hacia la cara. Juguetones, coquetos. Enmarcando adecuadamente mis facciones para lograr el efecto propicio. Ése es mi propósito: tener a mis pies a cualquiera y en mis manos su alma, su más profundo deseo. Su corazón. Pero, ¿y el mío?

Me calzo nuevamente los zapatos y tomo el bolso de mano. Un libro que jamás terminaré de leer completa la fachada. Y abro la puerta, lista para encontrarme con él. Uno más en la larga lista, un nombre y un rostro que pronto se volverán polvo, como siempre. Y esa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que me mira a la cara, no a mi cuerpo. Esa sonrisa ingenua que aún cree que alguien como yo podría estar interesada en él. En sus besos. O en el calor que podrían darme sus brazos al rodear mis hombros por la noche. Ingenuo. Ingenuo al pensar que siquiera podría extrañar ese olor a cigarrillo que lo sigue por todas partes, a pesar que lo apaga antes de llegar a mí.

Camino un par de cuadras, mirando varias parejas pasar, tomadas de la mano. Riendo y platicando cosas tan triviales que me parecen sin sentido. Ellos, que me miran sin pudor alguno y luego regresan su rostro avergonzado hacia sus acompañantes, nerviosos de haberse despertado con mi caminar. Ellas, que me examinan sin descaro; pensando que no pueden compararse siquiera conmigo. Ellas, que en el fondo desearían ser como yo, para poder complacer noche a noche a su pareja. Y yo. Que en medio de tantos pares no puedo evitar sentirme sola.

Un par de cuadras más y llego al pequeño café donde he de esperarlo. Me siento cruzando una pierna y sintiendo varias miradas curiosas detrás de mí. Comiéndome. Desvistiéndome. Devorándome. Es lo normal, la costumbre que apaga cualquier llama de curiosidad que podría despertarse en mí. Así que tomo la carta y ordeno lo primero que se me ocurre a la mesera que me mira con expresión rara; pero no dice nada. No lo hace tampoco cuando me entrega la pequeña taza humeante al tiempo que roza accidentalmente mi mano.

El tiempo pasa y es justo la hora de la cita. Puedo imaginármelo caminar hacia acá, lleno de deseos por tenerme a su merced. Iluso. Sus ojos, al igual que los otros tantos, sólo brillarán de lujuria y desesperación. Olerá mi cuello y platicará temblando de ansiedad hasta que no pueda más e intente arrebatarme un beso. Sí, eso hará.

Y entonces, lo veo. Viene caminando hacia acá, con unas flores en la mano, el cigarrillo recién apagado en la otra y una expresión taciturna y cabizbaja. No me mira. No lo hace hasta que se para, justo enfrente de la mesa y estira las flores hacia mí. Sólo entonces levanta el rostro y me mira.

- Solaris.

Escucho su voz en un susurro mientras siento algo moverse en mi interior. ¿Será acaso la soledad que puedo ver en su mirada? ¿O es mi propia alma, si tuviera? Pero eso me cala y me quita momentáneamente la respiración. Quizás él ha tenido tantas noches frías y vacías como yo. Quizás no ha encontrado aún aquellas manos tibias que le abracen en medio de sábanas de seda. Quizás espera de mí más de lo que había imaginado.

Se sienta a mi lado y pide algo que no escucho, sus dedos moviéndose nerviosamente sobre la mesa, sin atreverse siquiera a tocarme. ¿Qué es esto? Mi propio cuerpo parece pedir uno de sus roces, pero se niega a moverse. Mi corazón late despacio, muy despacio, vigilando su respiración, sus labios, su barba incipiente. Y descubro que es más peligroso de lo que aparenta.

Lo descubro cuando me imagino que no sería tan malo sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío. O el picor de la barba de unos días marcando mis mejillas. O incluso, sentir el sabor a nicotina en sus labios. Pero sobretodo, cuando pienso que quizás él podría ser el encargado de borrar el rastro a frío y soledad de mi mirada y contagiarla de aquello que los ingenuos llaman amor.

Pero para mí, una homúnculo, está prohibido sentir. Para mí sólo queda el vacío de la noche, cuando ya no hay nadie más. Cuando nadie escucha mis deseos ni me hace presa de sus instintos. Para mí no hay nada que me pueda conectar con él. Ni con el fuego que brilla en su mirada cuando sus labios pronuncian mi nombre.

Y me descubro hambrienta. Sedienta, incluso. Deseosa. Me descubro atrapada por mis propias redes reflejadas. Lujuria, es mi nombre. Solaris, la apariencia que le muestro. Así que no estaría mal al menos pretender ser algo que no soy por un instante. Por lo que esta noche, saliendo de los planes pero aún dentro de ellos, jugaré mi propio juego y fingiré ser humana. Solaris; que algo, más allá de la lujuria, me llama.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)**

**Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y sugerencias, sólo dejen un review!**

**Saludos.**


End file.
